The present invention relates to a thermometer for use in a microwave oven, and, particularly, to a thermometer for use in controlled warming of the contents of an infant's bottle in a microwave oven.
Especially in the preparation of formula for infant feeding it is important that the formula be heated to a temperature between about 82.degree. and 98.degree. F. Formula that is too hot can scald a baby's mouth while if it is too cold it is hard to digest. Most parents are undoubtedly familiar with the age old test where a few drops of warmed formula are expressed onto the inside of the wrist. That technique provides approximate information at best.
Various attempts have been made to provide nursing bottles with thermometers. However, heretofore, as far as is presently known, there has not been available a thermometer for use with a nursing bottle that could be used in a microwave oven.